


You're WHAT!?

by Yellow_lightning



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Shiro (Voltron) Being a Little Shit, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-09 04:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20493932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellow_lightning/pseuds/Yellow_lightning
Summary: Lance gives Keith some tips on getting girls. Shiro and pidge laugh at them.





	You're WHAT!?

"-why the long face!"  
Lance finishes the joke and laughs to himself, keith stares at him blankly. He doesn't even attempt to smile at the (in Lance's opinion) very funny joke.  
"You know Keith you should show more emotion, maybe then people will like you more"  
Lance smirks jokingly.  
"Emotions are a luxury i cannot afford"  
Lance rolls his eyes so hard it hurts, even moving his head with it and hitting his head lightly on the floor above the sofa, and groans.

"Don't listen to him lance, he freaks out whenever someone pretty so much as looks at him"  
Shito comments as he walks past,  
"Traitor"  
Keith deadpans.

"Well keith, maybe if you cut that mullet off you'd get more girls"

Lance was prepared for Keith to glare at him, maybe even slap him, then retort. What he wasn't prepared for, however, was for Shiro to double over and start wheezing from how hard he was laughing, or for pidge to start giggling behind her hands.  
"What's so funny?"  
He asks turning to keith, who is glaring at both of them, if looks could kill, Shiro would be dead six times over from the force of it. Instead of answering, Keith let's out a loud growland tells Shiro to 'shut his fuck' to which Lance responds that he doesn't think he's using that word correctly. That gets the glare directed to him instead. Lance almost dies from the sight of those pretty- intense! Those intense eyes pointed his way.

Keith gets up and stomps out.

\--------------------

Later at dinner when Keith walks in shiro cracks a big grin, lays his head in his hands, and asks keith in a teasing voice if he'd seen any cute _girls_ lately. When Keith punched his arm he just started laughing again,  
"Shiro! Don't piss me off i will stab you!"  
This makes Shiro laugh harder, causing Hunk and Lance to exchange looks.

"Okay, what the fuck?"  
Asks Lance "is this about me giving uou dating advice earlier?"  
Keith continues to glare at shiro from his seat,  
"I'm gay and Shiro is being a little shit"  
"I'm older than you Keith"   
"You're six so shut the fuck up"  
Shiro gasps dramatically while Pidge states that he shouldn't swear infront of the baby. 

Meanwhile, Lance is processing that Keith is gay, finally it sinks in and he shouts  
"Oh! No biggy I'm bi so...yeah"  
He winks and fingerguns at Keith who just stares blankly back.


End file.
